Growing Up
by Bunnii
Summary: Ciel witnesses a very intimate scene in the alley one day. A few days later he begins to go through some… hormonal changes. Will Sebastian be able to “help” Ciel through growing up? SebastianxCiel. Smut. Lemon. Possible Fluff. I’m bad at summaries
1. Bearing Witness

**Author's Note: **Yaay! This is my first fanfiction!! So I know that it most likely won't be the all that great at being written, but I really like the story line! ^_^ Enjoy!! And don't forget to R&R. The more reviewers, the faster it will be updated!! :] (You can call me Lana, btw. ;D)

**Summary:** Ciel witnesses a very sexual scene in the alley one day. A few days later he begins to go through some… hormonal changes. Will Sebastian be able to "help" Ciel through growing up? SebastianxCiel. Smut. Lemon. Possible Fluff. (I'm bad at summaries ^_^)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the anime used, not do I have any connection to Yana Toboso or the anime company. I do not make money with my stories. They are purely written by a fan for fans and nothing more. The only purpose is improving my writing skills and entertaining the viewers.

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bering Witness**

Ciel rushed down the streets of London as fast as he could. He was beginning to have blisters on the heels from walking for so long. _'Where the hell is he?? Sebastian should have finished the list hours ago!' _Ciel mentally cursed himself for decideding to walk alone in the streets of London while Sebastian was busy. Already he had several grown men grope him and a few people try to jump him. _'What's London coming to?? Can't a boy walk down a street without being attacked and violated?'_ Ciel hated to admit it, but he was entirely lost. He was used to Sebastian taking him everywhere. Without Sebastian around, he felt a little helpless.

As Ciel rounded a corner through an alley, what he saw utterly shocked him to the core...

"Ah~ please!! More!! Ahhhh!~"

A woman was stretched on the ground while 3 men hovered above her. Her clothes were tousled and torn, and her breasts were naked as well as her legs and hips.

The first thing Ciel thought of was his incident the year his parents died. Chained and forced to do vulgar things, but this is what confused him. While Ciel only remembered shame and agony, this woman appeared to be enjoying herself.

Ciel couldn't take his eyes off the scene, but as soon as he felt hesitation inside him, he turned on a dime and dashed back in the other direction. As he ran, images of her pleasured face kept popping up in his head.

As he turned another corner, he smashed into the hard chest of someone in front of him. Ciel looked up to see the person that intruded his thoughts, only to find his demon butler.

"Are you ready to return home, My Lord?" Sebastian had the same coy smile he usually had when speaking to Ciel.

"Where the hell have you been?? Is the carriage ready?" Ciel tried his best to look calm and collected. Ciel knew all too well the consequences of showing weakness to this demon.

"Yes, My Lord. I've also collected the names and addresses of suspects you wished for." Sebastian held out the scroll of suspects, ignoring Ciel's previous question.

"Right. Let's retire then. I feel like a game of chess when we return home. And I want to eat dinner in my room today."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

On the way home, the images of the scene he witnessed earlier that day kept reappearing in his head. Sebastian noticed the thoughtful look on Ciel's face.

"Is something troubling you, My Lord?" Sebastian's face looked somewhat impassive, but still held a small smirk.

"No..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is only the prelude, but expect action in the next chapter. ;]

Oh! And btw, I know this story might be a little OOC, but please ignore that as I am experimenting. This is my first fanfiction, afterall. XD **R&R!!! :}**

**Ciel:** What is this?? Why am I molested by strangers in the first chapter??

**Sebastian:** I apologize for not being there, My Lord.

**Ciel:** Don't "My Lord" me! You should have been there!

**Bunnii:** Now now, Ciel. Don't blame Sebastian for your screwable appearance~

**Sebastian:** *tries to hide smirk*

**Ciel**: *blushing like crazy* Liar! I am not screwable!

**Bunnii:** *pictures Ciel in a miniskirt* Sure you aren't~


	2. Embarrassing Situations

**Author's Note: **LOLZ. The second Chapter came out early because I was inspired! :D

**Summary:** Ciel witnesses a very sexual scene in the alley one day. A few days later he begins to go through some… hormonal changes. Will Sebastian be able to "help" Ciel through growing up? SebastianxCiel. Smut. Lemon. Possible Fluff. (I'm bad at summaries ^_^)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the anime used, not do I have any connection to Yana Toboso or the anime company. I do not make money with my stories. They are purely written by a fan for fans and nothing more. The only purpose is improving my writing skills and entertaining the viewers.

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Embarrassing Situations**

_'Ohh~ Ah! Ahhh! Se-Sebastian! Ah-Ahhh~ m-more! Oh-Ohhh!!!' Ciel's mouth hung open, moaning loudly his pleasure. _

_Sebastian was above him, holding Ciel's legs around his waist as he thrust deeper. Sebastian let out a feral growl as he quickened his pace. Ciel's lithe body withered on the silk bed sheets as he was engulfed in the pleasure that was Sebastian. _

_Sebastian's eyes turned red as he neared his climax. He thrust deeper and harder, like the demon he was. The Sebastian bent forward and whispered in Ciel's ear huskily:_

_'You are mine. Never forget the contract... NEVER.'_

_And with that, Ciel was sent over the edge, climaxing on his and Sebastian's chests. Ciel then tightened around Sebastian, sending him to climax as well. Then..._

"It's time to wake-up, My Lord!" Sebastian opened the curtains, letting the morning light shine through Ciel's room.

Ciel opened his eyes groggily, adjusting to the light. As he was about to move, he felt something sticky and warm between his legs. _'W-What??'_ Ciel let out a girlish scream, not knowing what it was.

"My Lord?! What's wrong?!" Sebastian rushed to Ciel's bedside, before he smelled a peculiar scent. The scent of sex. He hurriedly removed the sheets to find white substance on Ciel's lower-regions and inner thighs. Sebastian recognized it immediately, and tried to hold his laughter to a small smirk.

"What is this?! Sebastian! Explain!!" Ciel was more than freaked out. This had never happened to him before, and he certainly didn't understand how or why this happened.

"My Lord, you appear to of had a... wet-dream." The urge to laugh was almost unbearable.

"A w-what? A w-wet-dream?" Ciel ignored the shame of stuttering for the time being.

"Yes, My Lord. A dream where you partake in a sexual relationship with another that would not normally occur in real life. Who were you fantasizing about, My Lord?"

Ciel then remembered his dream last night. His faced turned bright pink, while he avoided his gaze from Sebastian. Sebastian noticed this, leaving a sinful, demonic grin on his face.

"Well, my Lord, We have much to do today, I will go prepare the bath for you."

Ciel absentmindedly nodded his head. He began thinking to himself why he would have such impure and vulgar thoughts about his own butler. A demon nonetheless. He figured it started when he witnessed that vulgar situation in the alley two nights ago, but nothing like this had ever happened. He hoped this wasn't a permanent situation, for he didn't like the idea of always having such perverted thoughts about his butler who he depended on throughout the day.

* * *

As Ciel submerged himself in the warm tub of water, he swiftly closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the ledge. The water was exactly how he liked it. The perfect warm temperature-just above room temperature- and a few scattered blue rose petals on the surface to add fragrance and elegance. Ciel heard footsteps behind him, but knew already it was Sebastian. Sebastian always washed Ciel. It was seen as unfit to have the Earl of the Phantomhives being forced to wash himself. Obviously, he had to have someone do it for him.

Because this was routine, Ciel thought nothing of Sebastian kneeling behind him and taking off his gloves. Ciel just kept his eyes closed and relaxed in the water.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian began by massaging Ciel's shoulder's expertly.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about what you witnessed today." Ciel ordered in his usual emotionless voice.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian began massaging Ciel's neck before bringing his hands to massage into Ciel's lower back, in the water. Ciel let out a soft moan of pleasure. He had been so stressed lately; he had forgotten how tight his muscles had gotten.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel's reaction. He then brought his hands out of the water, pouring a small amount of soap in them before bringing his hands back to his master's body. Sebastian began to roam his hands over Ciel's upper body, washing Ciel thoroughly.

Sebastian then stood, to move to a different angle so he could wash the rest of his master. Sebastian continued washing starting at Ciel's feet, massaging while cleaning. Ciel let out a soft purr of satisfaction. Sebastian then began washing up Ciel's legs, starting at the calves, and then moving up to Ciel's thighs and hips. Once Sebastian finished washing Ciel's inner thighs, he began rubbing Ciel's neither-regions. Although this is also normal, this time it reminded Ciel of his dream last night. Ciel's manhood that was being massaged in Sebastian's hands became instantly hard at the thought. Ciel turned bright-red, shock eminent on his face.

For once, Sebastian was surprised as well. It was never easy to shock or surprise Sebastian. But, Sebastian being one _hell _of a butler, continued his ministrations.

"Ah! S-Sebastian! What do you think you are doing?!" Ciel's arms were up in the air as he tried to escape Sebastian's welcoming hands. He accidently let out a moan at the pleasuring surprise of Sebastian's ministrations.

"Washing, My Lord. Unless this displeases you?" Sebastian lifted his gaze from Ciel's body, gazing directly at Ciel. Ciel became hot at the gaze, and almost lost control of himself to his previous fantasy... _Almost._ What would the Earl of the great Phantomhive name be without a little self-control?

"That is enough Sebastian. I believe I am plenty clean!" Ciel said sternly, leaving a small pout on his lips. Sebastian smiled a sinful and demonic grin at his master.

"Yes, My Lord" Sebastian released Ciel's hard member, causing Ciel let out a small whimper, but Ciel quickly recovered himself and stood from his bath, allowing Sebastian to dry him with a towel. And just when Ciel thought he had control over his shameful disposition, as Sebastian grazed Ciel's member, Ciel felt waves and bursts of pleasure rock his petit frame.

"Ah~" Ciel let out a loud groan. "Sebastian! That is enough! I'll dry myself, today." Ciel then yanked the towel from Sebastian's grasp.

"Yes, My Lord. I will go and prepare breakfast then, my Lord." Sebastian then bowed before turning and leaving the room, smirking the whole time. _'Gawd, I hate that smirk!'_ Ciel thought to himself. _'And that was a close one. What the heck is happening to me? Why am I like this?!'_

As Ciel mentally raged about his current situation, he didn't notice the pair of deep red eyes that were watching him through the crack of the door.

_'So you've finally grown up, eh? My dear master, I guess I'll have to add this to my list things to do... as well as washing the bed sheets. I shouldn't let anyone else find out about the young master's... predicament. After all... an order is an order.' _The demon butler thought to himself, grinning deviously all the while.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think so far? That was my first time writing anything like that… XD I'm excited to find out how Sebastian plans on helping our young Ciel! ;]

"_Oh! And btw, I know this story might be a little OOC, but please ignore that as I am experimenting. This is my first fanfiction, afterall. XD"-as said in first Chapter :]_

**Ciel:** I had a wet dream about Sebastian?! You've gotta be kidding me!

**Sebastian:** *begins fantasizing about what he will do to Ciel in next chapter* Yes, My Lord.

**Ciel:** Eh… ehh?? Sebastian! Are you enjoying this?!! *turns bright red from embarrassment*

**Bunnii:** of course he is! Who isn't?? XD

**Sebastian:** *still fantasizing*

**Ciel**: *blushing like crazy* _I'm_ not enjoying this!! This is a disgrace to the Phantomhive name!!

**Bunnii:** Suuure you're not enjoying this. Then what's that little tent in your pants from? _Hmmmm??_

**Ciel:** LIAR!! Leave me alone!! You freaky perverted fangirls are a disgrace!!!! Sebastian, delete this fanfiction!

**Sebastian:** …

**Ciel:** _Sebastian!!!!_

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

To **Hearii**: well, M rated always inspired me to write. And I come up with ideas, but never get the chance to write them down. XD And I think Ciel is adorable. I don't know why nobody has an LauxCiel after Lau said he wanted to do things to Ciel behind closed doors in the early episodes. :D I think that'll be my next fanfic!!

**R&R**


End file.
